Randi
Randi is the pairing between Ruby Webber and Andi Cruz on W.I.T.s Academy. Randi Moments Season 1 ﻿The New Guard *Andi bumps into Ruby, and Ruby tells her to watch where she's going. *Ruby seems disgusted to know that Andi makes her own gadgets. *Andi tells her and Samantha that she met the old headmaster. *Andi accidentally offends Ruby by saying her face is the same look the headmaster gave her. *Ruby has her WITS keep an eye on Andi. *Andi sees Ruby as an enemy right away. *Ruby locks the gym door so Andi and her WITS miss the first test. The Jinx * Ruby threatens Andi after Samantha gets expelled, although Andi tells her she feels bad about it. * Ruby creates a lie about Andi being a jinx. * Andi tries to place the blame on Ruby. The Root of All Evil *Andi suspects Ruby first of stealing Hex. *Ruby spy's on Andi with the Hex. *Andi confronts Ruby about taking the Hex. *Andi's first instincts lead to Ruby. *Ruby decides to keep her secret from Andi. *Ruby knows Andi's connection to the hex. Hide and Go Hex *Andi catches Ruby kidnapping the Hex. *Andi confronts Ruby. Switcherooed *Andi decides to help Ruby even though she's uneasy about it. *Ruby decides to ask Andi for help first. *Ruby convinces Andi to help her by offering her a reward. Power Trip *Andi is upset with Ruby after she decides to not keep her promise by helping Andi get Jessie's powers back. *Andi goes to Ruby's room to ask if she'll return the favor. *Andi asks Ruby right away about Jessie's powers to make sure she keeps her promise. Sparring Partners *Ruby watches Andi practice carefully. *Ruby oversees Andi with the seniors. No Pain, No Gain *Ruby taunts Andi, asking if she had fun in detention. *Andi fights back, saying she's ready for tomorrow's fitness final. *Ruby tells her to watch her back, even though Andi ignored her. Finish Line *Ruby decides to sabotage Andi in this episode. *Andi automatically blames Ruby for casting a spell on her. *Ruby becomes upset when Andi wins the race. Who's My WIT? *She told Emily and Ethan to try and sabotage Andi when she was assigned as their temporary guardian. Witch Hunt *Ruby becomes upset with Andi after finding out she put her WITS in danger. *She tries to put a docile spell on Andi, but it ends up hitting herself. Bizarro Ruby *Andi along with Kim help Ruby redecorate her dorm. *Ruby asks Andi to help make her dorm into a spa. *Andi helps Ruby get back to her normal self. *Andi is upset when she finds out Ruby is her normal self again. Wonky Andi *Ruby sends Andi and Leo to the border of the bad realm. *Andi knows right away that Ruby sent them there. *Ruby comes up with a plan to frame Andi. *Ruby creates a magical copy of Andi so no one suspects she's missing. The Witch's Bottle *When Ruby realizes Andi's friends are going to find her, she decides to frame her. *She takes pictures of Wonky Andi eating the leaves of the Dyad tree. *Ruby has a picture of Andi in her dorm. On Trial *When Andi comes back, she tries to tell Agamemnon what Ruby did to her. *Ruby frames Andi for hurting the Dyad Tree. *Andi tries to prove that Ruby is lying. *Andi knows right away that Ruby set her up. It Must Be Magic (episode) *Andi saves Ruby from the roots of the tree and Ruby is thankful towards her afterward. *Ruby isn't resentful towards Andi teleporting into the tree to save her. *Ruby seems relieved even though nervous after Andi arrives. *Ruby goes along with Andi's plan on getting out of the Dyad tree. Trivia Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Main Character Pairings Category:Conflict Pairings